


I'm content with you (because you do those things you do)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Malace [11]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is an affection whore, Fluff With No Plot, M/M, Magnus and Jace take care of Alec, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Seriously guys, Threesome - M/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, basically fluff, cuties being cuties, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is well taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm content with you (because you do those things you do)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this. It was supposed to be porn involving puppy play and then it got all fluffy and I was like whoa

They come home at around the same time; Magnus minutes before and Jace following with Alec by his side. They're all rather drained from respective days full of clients and hunting, ready to have a quiet dinner and slip into bed for a well deserved sleep.

They share soft greetings and warm, slow kisses that help to chase away the chill the nighttime air had instilled in their skin before shedding coats and scarves and gloves and boots. There is no snow to stick to their shoes and seep cold and wet into their feet but it's only a matter of time before the frigid air is paired with soft blankets of white. Alec has always disliked hunting in the winter, the city too cold and biting to stay nearly as warm as he'd like; he's not looking forward to the nights ahead.

Dinner is spaghetti and mouthwatering garlic bread that crumbles and crunches under his fingertips and melts in his mouth. It chases away the remains of cold in his bones with the help of Magnus' thigh pressed against his shoulder and Jace's hand in his hair. He's done before them as he usually is, rarely very hungry while the adrenaline and chill still lingers, and Alec knows that there will be a bowl of leftovers kept in the fridge for later should he so want it.

He shifts, curling up on the plush rug that cushions his body from the hard floor, body wound through the gaps of his lover's feet. He closes his eyes, basking in the low drone of their voices and the familiar press of their legs, letting them ground him to reality as he dozes. Every now and then he'll make a comment in answer to a soft inquiry, voice slow and sleepy as the tension of the day fades into the rug as if it's never existed. Otherwise he is silent, merely watchful and listening. Alec is not like them, does not need to have his presence known all the time like their exuberant personalities demand. This is perhaps why they fit so well, his silence leaving enough room for them to express themselves the way they need. His comments are buffers, easing friction where varying personalities and opinions might have clashed otherwise. In many ways he is the glue that holds them together.

They remind him of this when he's dragging, when he's tempted to let the dark that slinks up from behind pull him down into drowning waters. He matters, they tell him, stroking and embracing and loving his body. He matters and they'll take care of him. Alec has never trusted two people more.

He's heavy lidded and mused when Magnus nudges his shoulder with a soft smile, pushing himself up with tired limbs when he is urged to do so. He protests weakly when Jace scoops him up without pause, complaining until a knowing look silences him to hide his face with a blush. He allows the blonde to carry him to the bedroom, Magnus warm at their side and pressing a kiss to his temple as he works fingers through Alec's hair. He does not agree with the Warlock's claims of him being adorable but he does not do anything more than flash him a disgruntled glare, the argument an old and worn one with all his points already made.

He's deposited on the mattress, his clothes tugged off with gentle caresses that he allows. Alec was not used to being cared for and spoiled in the beginning, but they have long since broken down those walls and banished his protests. Now it is second nature; something he welcomes. He curls into them when they slide in on either side of his body, boxing him in with warmth and comfort as arms and legs tangle. They exchange more kisses and fond "I love you's" before settling in, and as Alec drifts off to sleep it is to Magnus' hand in his hair and Jace's face pressed into the space between his shoulders.

Distantly, he knows he has never been more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas~


End file.
